


Rings

by cap_n_port (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, This is almost poetry?, ive contributed a lot to the davenport/merle tag and im probably not going to stop anytime soon, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: It happens on the beach.And the rings stay on, somehow, when they get reset to their original selves.





	Rings

It happens on the beach.

And the rings stay, somehow, when they get set back to their original selves.

And suddenly it's years later and Merle is getting married again, but he refuses to take the ring off, because he feels theres something important there missing.

It's years later and Davenport can't remember anything, but he stares at the ring on his finger, wondering who gave it to him.

And then they remember, and it all clicks into place, and they rush over to each other and Davenport picks up Merle.

And Taako covers Angus's eyes.

And someone says, "What good friends!"

And Magnus slaps that person.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night...


End file.
